


狂野情狼2泳池

by annasho35207



Series: 狂野情狼 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	狂野情狼2泳池

天是真热，Logan都记不得跟瘦子结婚那天，他们是怎么顶着大太阳在三十几度的高温下穿着隆重的礼服跟宾客们合影留念的。Logan觉得自己已经被晒蔫巴了，差点儿熬不住当场魂现出一只耷拉着尾巴和耳朵疯狂喘粗气的狼獾。

Scott的安排非常贴心，他选了处依山傍水的度假区作为二人的蜜月地。带巨大游泳池的独栋别墅，环境清幽私密是个放松身心的浪漫地儿。

午间太阳正足，Scott一手拿着支甜筒另一手拎着罐瓶体结水的凉啤酒，朝着四仰八叉靠在躺椅上的Logan走过来。

“冰淇淋？”Logan接过递到自己眼前的啤酒，一脸怪笑地看着Scott。“你是认真的么？瘦子。冰淇淋？”

Scott扬了扬手里的冷饮，舔了一口，说：“之前在酒店主页上看过介绍，说他们这儿的自制甜筒比米其林三星做的还好吃。果然不错，尝尝？”接着又用舌头舔了已经开始有融化迹象的冰淇淋。

“得，这种娘娘腔的玩意儿你自己吃吧。”嘲笑地看着手拿甜筒的Scott。“说真的，你不会连棉花糖什么的也吃吧？哈？”

“好吃的话，为什么不吃？”奶白色的霜体已经融化，顺着蛋卷筒的边沿流到了Scott的手上。状似无意地顺着手腕至拇指突起的线条一路舔掉那些甜甜的半流质物，眼睛轻轻地瞥了一下Logan。

Logan赶紧轻咳一声，拿起手里的啤酒猛灌。心下暗忖，平时正经八百的人骚起来的杀伤力也真是可怕。虽然已经结婚了，但是这种类似勾引的行为，Logan还是会受到强烈的刺激，以至于思想和身体迅速地往色情的方向跑偏。

看着Logan闭着眼睛把一整罐啤酒灌进肚子，一些来不及吞咽的金黄色液体顺着嘴角流下，经过脖子划过胸膛。Scott觉得周围植物间拂过的丝丝微风也抵挡不住他这会儿心里节节攀升的火焰。

终于喝完了，Logan将空罐子甩到一边，他需要去泳池里降降火。刚才那个该死的瘦子要命的一眼让他有点儿上火，紧小的泳裤让他所有羞耻反应都无所遁形。虽然这里是隐秘而安全的私人空间但公然在室外白日宣淫的放纵感还是让Logan感到自己的老脸还没大到那个地步。

“我下水游一会儿。”撂下一句，脚还没等踏出遮阳伞的阴影就被一把拽了回来。

“擦防晒。”Scott拿起小桌上的防晒油又将Logan推回了躺椅。“医生说过你皮肤敏感，再曝晒就会出问题。”

“行行行，听你的。Scott.听医生话.Summers。”Logan知道关于这点他拗不过那个固执起来跟偶蹄类一个脾气的瘦子。

Scott的手掌很大，手指很长，指节分明。手上有一层薄茧，摸上去踏实又舒服。那双手将自己背上的温温的防晒油涂开，从肩颈一直游走到腰部。发现肩背处有结节还指法娴熟地替他按压揉捏，那力道正好到让Logan忍不住发出赞叹的呻吟。捏到腰上，Logan就像被摸顺了毛的大狗一样，就差翻过肚皮来任人摆布。整个人都是软的，舒服地昏昏欲睡。接着是脚踝慢慢向上到小腿，小腿肚子上的肌肉太结实了，说实话，Scott使劲儿的那几下让Logan有种抽了筋的疼。但是疼完那种通体舒畅的感觉，实在是太好了。一边倒抽着气一边感受着Scott的手沿着大腿里侧一点点向上再向上，紧贴着泳裤边缘由内至外反复揉搓。

等等，好像有哪里不对？

Scott每一下向内推向外拉的揉按大腿根部的动作都会带动着臀肉一开一合，这像是调情可这家伙又没有半点儿越过雷池的意思。操他全家的，他快被这种不上不下的撩拨给弄硬了。身后的肉穴被拉扯挤压，逐渐生出了一丝空虚感。这空虚随着Scott的规规矩矩的动作被无限荡开扩大，这让Logan几乎想不管什么脸面问题直接开口要求。

可能是Scott自己也忍不住了，也可能是来回涂抹按摩的过程中摸到了已经起生理变化的部位。终于，Scott将Logan的泳裤褪下到大腿根，仅仅是后面。可怜的小Logan这下不光要立正站好还得忍受更加受压迫的周围环境，顶又顶不出个洞跑出去，只能气得“啵啵”吐两口口水泄愤。

在体温之下略感微凉的液体顺着臀缝流了Logan一裤裆，泳裤的布料不太透水，兜着那些液体油油滑滑的。

Scott的手还是在两片肥厚有弹性的臀瓣上不停抓揉，手指偶尔掠过中央的夹缝上那紧闭的入口。不紧不慢地吊人胃口，让人着急。

Logan不自觉地扭动着屁股，向着Scott手的方向。再不碰他，Logan就要开口骂娘了。欲望开始占据大脑的主控位置，什么理智克制什么羞耻道德统统靠边儿站。Scott再不提枪上阵那就换他骑上去干他好了。

Scott修长的中指破开入口收紧的阻碍，借着液体的润滑进入得更深。说不上顺利，甬道里的肉谄媚一样地缠上来，裹住手指绞紧吮吸。这贪得无厌的肉穴吃下硕大的阴茎时，也是这样，甚至会变本加厉地绞缠，淫浪地要榨干每一滴精液。不需要探索，早已对这里轻车熟路。Scott开始揉着只差没骚出水儿的地方，Logan咬着自己的手腕哼唧个不停，以此来告诉Scott再重点儿再多点儿。一根手指不够，根本不够，他要的不是手指，而是他胯下那根又粗又长的阴茎。

Scott慢条斯理地用手指开拓着Logan的后穴，一根两根来回交替进入。那里被他弄得湿湿软软随时准备着迎接疯狂快感的肆意侵入，现在只需要Scott脱下裤子掏出他那根操进去，便能得到Logan最热情的回应。

然而他只是用手指揉按着，用指腹挑动Logan难耐的情潮。

该死的山猫，这种混蛋生物从来都不知道什么叫速战速决，尽管他们拥有令人羡慕的速度与爆发力。永远在暗中先静静观察猎物的行动，直到确认自己有制敌必胜的把握才会冲出去咬住对方的脖子。不尊重败在自己手上的对手，是否给对方一个痛快完全看心情。与其说他们依靠本能去猎杀，倒不如说他们更享受赐予猎物死亡之前肆意戏耍的傲慢。

身为一个生性暴躁的狼獾，Logan完全不能理解这种所谓的艺术。不过偶尔他会有那么一点点儿喜欢Scott温柔的坏心眼，不过前提是，吊足胃口之后一定要热乎乎的操上一顿。

想到自己骚热的肉穴被塞得满满的，恨不得将脑子都操出去的热烈撞击。Logan的屁眼又是一阵忍不住的缩紧，口中粘腻的呻吟也更加大声。

那淫靡的处所终于由内到外全都彻底变得湿软泥泞，绵软的肉对入侵的异物吮吸包裹。Scott终于将手指从Logan的屁股里抽了出来，看着上面晶亮的水光，又瞥了眼Logan那边儿咬着自己手腕晕乎的样子，颇为满意的笑了。

“啪”一声清脆，Logan那明显比身上其它部位白了两个色号的屁股上顿时出现了一个粉红色的巴掌印。

“好了，去游泳吧。天这么热，瞅你这一身汗。”说完，撂下Logan转身就走了。

Logan心里这大写加粗带对话框的脏话简直要爆屏而出。啥？？？这？？？这不对啊！用手指头操了自己半天就没下文了？把自己所有的情绪都调动起来就完了？敢情儿刚才顶着自己腿肚子的那个玩意儿是个棒槌？

“哗啦！”一声水花翻飞相溅后，便是波浪翻涌的声响。

他妈的，实在忍不了了。Logan一跃而起，扯掉碍事的泳裤，甩着直戳在半当中的阴茎，瞅准水中Scott的位置便狼扑了过去。

入水的姿势不怎么好看，倒是把人逮了个正着儿。双臂绕过肩头卡着Scott的脖子，双腿盘住Scott的小腿，整个人挂在Scott的身上。池水的凉爽并没有让Logan灼热的欲望减少半分，反而突跳了两下顶住Scott那不知为什么泳裤也不翼而飞的翘屁股。Logan啃着Scott耳朵，恶狠狠地用那上面脆弱的软骨磨牙泄愤。

“阳痿了就直说，多大事儿啊，换哥哥我疼你，保证让你爽得嗷嗷叫。”跟个臭流氓一样在Scott耳边语气轻佻猥琐的说着，末了还不忘分出一只手来，扶着自己的阴茎顺着Scott的股缝磨蹭。

还没等Logan使劲儿往里挤，一偿自己长久以来的反攻之梦时，Scott一把扯住他的胳膊将他拽到身前。池水的浮力让Logan像鱼一样滑到Scott的身前攀住，Scott脚下一蹬，带着二人两下便游到池边的扶梯。

Logan被Scott困在怀中，后背靠着没入水中的那半截梯子，前面两根硬邦邦的阴茎对峙着。

“我还以为你这根以后就是个摆设了。”Logan舔着自己的嘴唇，手里抓着两根阴茎套弄了起来。

“这么怕你的屁股以后没得吃了么？”Scott低沉的笑声勾得Logan心里更痒了。他转过身，主动用两手分开臀肉，骚痒的小穴分开咬住饱满圆润的龟头。

“废什么话，我们应该是来度蜜月的吧?真的不操进来?刚才你捅咕了半天，我屁眼里有多紧多骚你应该心里清楚。”Logan自己往后坐下去，火热的阴茎带着冰冷的水灌进身后幽秘的甬道。

“啊！”对比强烈的两种感觉冲击着Logan本就薄弱敏感的神经，颤巍巍地咬紧体内的巨物。

水的低温在身体里，激起Logan阵阵的颤抖。为了不让自己因为过分的刺激打起摆子，他只好用肉穴紧紧包裹住Scott的阴茎，企图让无孔不入的池水少一些流向深处。

Logan自己动了起来，水的阻力让他达不到自己想要的速度。不能痛痛快快地操弄，总有点儿不够畅快不能解了体内的痒处。而且前后的晃动，无论他多努力夹紧屁眼，总还是有大量的水涌进来在体内激荡。Logan软软的屁股肉贴在Scott的胯上打着圈的磨蹭，体内的阴茎勾着痒处时轻时重的碾磨。水也进得少了些，也照着使不上力的前后摆动要爽快了许多。Logan抓住Scott扶在他头旁边阶梯的手，用舌头舔着因用力而突起的手筋。快感太强烈，Logan的阴茎一阵阵抽搐。

Scott抬腿蹬住一截台阶，腰腿使力向上，顶着Logan便使二人破水而出。突然的动作使Logan体内的阴茎向里挺进了很深一截，差点儿让Logan射出来。

Scott抓紧了栏杆，将Logan紧紧揽住。细碎缠绵地亲吻着Logan的后颈和肩头，下身的动作跟柔情全然没了关系，发狠得几乎要连剩下的两颗蛋都塞进去。Logan被操得嗷嗷叫，也是应了刚才他自己嘴贱的那话儿。一手抓着Scott另一手跟着操动的节奏撸着自己的阴茎。

“用力!再用力点儿！”Logan加快了自己手里的动作，身后的Scott也越发激烈起来。“ 射给我！瘦子，射给我.......太快.....不行了，Scott,不行了...射……被你操射了！”

许多奶白色的粘稠液体被喷到了银色的栏杆把手上，被涌上来的水带到泳池中，在水面上浮了一 会儿便融入水中。

浴室里，Logan骂骂咧咧地从自己屁股里往外抠那些被Scott射得很深的精液。

“妈的...腰子疼。”

“我可是给你擦了防晒油之后让你去游泳的，是你自己缠上非要搞的。”

得了便宜还一脸无辜的Scott接手Logan的清理工作继续在他的屁股里抠挖。

“滚蛋！老子等下想吃意大利香肠烤煸饭和蛤蜊菌菇奶油汤。”

“好。”亲了Logan的脸颊一口,啵地一声很响。“等会儿出去你睡一会儿，我去弄晚饭，弄好了我叫你。”

“嗯，我带了瓶你爱喝的玛歌，等下洗完澡，我去开了醒着，吃饭的时候就能喝了。 ”枕着浴缸的边沿，被照顾得很舒服得Logan有些昏昏欲睡的答着。

“睡吧，剩下的事情我来。”


End file.
